Our Millenia
by ilovemaicats
Summary: In this re-told story using Hetalia characters, you will go back to a time of Chinese rule of Viet Nam.
1. Chapter 1

**_**Disclaimer: This story is not historically accurate._**

I was at peace before he came.

I was content with being alone.

He came riding horses with strange looking people in a kind of silver shiny clothing. They wore this all over their bodies and even covering their heads. Their eyes were narrow and black; they did not seem the friendly type.

My eyes then fell upon a male that looked not much older than I. He wore a long garment that was embroidered by strange flowers and ornate designs. My heart caught in my chest as I admired his face. His eyes were also narrow, yet they had a kind of sadness to them. His eyes were the most striking amber I had ever seen. His skin was a few shades lighter than mine.

He saw me gawking at him and his men on horses. He smiled. I could feel my heart thump away.

He shouted something in his native tongue to his men. I cringed at how sharp the tones were. He got off his horse and I saw that he was about 3 inches taller than I. He walked over to me and seemed to be fascinated in my attire.

As I looked at his elegance in dress and also in his gait; I felt shabby standing so near him. I felt like I didn't deserve his attention.

Some of his men were still on their horses and some were mingling amongst my people in the nearby village. They seemed pleased with what they saw here. I wondered what they wanted.

I tried saying hello to him but he did not understand. He gestured to his stomach and it made a grumbling noise. "Oh, food!" I nearly shouted for a person to get me some substance for this strange, handsome traveler.

We were in a small hut of a home where I was serving the Traveler and a few of his silver-clad men. They gulped down the food and drank the coconut juice with such ferociousness that it shocked me. Even the elegant Traveler ate like a beast. It made me giggle whenever he burped.

Having no place to stay for the night, the men slept in other villagers' homes. The Traveler was the only one that did not have somewhere to stay. He looked at me and I averted his gaze. _Why don't you invite him to sleep in your home? _I thought. I looked around my small hut and did not see any place for him to sleep peacefully. That's when it hit me: _I would just let him sleep on my mat. I can just sleep on another mat. _I poked him and pointed to my already made mat.

"Sleep here." I said. I knew that it was useless to say anything since he did not understand a lick of my language. He took off his long garment and underneath was a less restricting pure white outfit. It looked so strange to me. I also blushed at the fact that he undressed in front of me.

I also undressed but when he was not looking. I was too scared to reveal myself in _that _way. I lay down on my mat and glanced at him. He seemed to be having a hard time sleeping on the ground. I crawled over to him and adjusted his pillow. I looked at his hair and saw that it was nearly the length of mine. It was sleek and black similar to my own hair. I pulled my mat closer to his. I faced the other way until I heard his breathing start to even out. I turned on my side to face him.

I was awake at the break of dawn feeling quite sluggish since the festivities of yesterday had worn me out. The Traveler was still peacefully sleeping so I brought it upon myself to prepare us some breakfast.

I was bringing in some rice from the paddies when I saw all the silver men on their horses getting prepared for departure. It broke my heart to see them already trying to leave. Although my first impression of them was not the best, they seemed to be nice people yesterday.

I looked around for the Traveler and he was not on a horse. I ran to him and some men came to stop me. The Traveler saw the scene unfolding and seemed to shout at the men. I was so confused at this point. I must have looked foolish carrying a basket of freshly picked rice and only wearing my light sleeping clothes. The villagers were looking at the silver men in awe and fascination.

The Traveler smiled at me and gave me a circular thing. He showed it to me and then tied his hair into a ponytail. He then put it into my hand and closed my fingers around it. I tied my hair into a ponytail. He smiled again and I returned a sheepish smile.

He mounted his horse and then went off into the horizon.

_I want to see you again. _


	2. Chapter 2

_He smirked as he reveled about the new land he has found. "The Emperor will certainly be proud of me now." He thought. _

_ The girl he saw must have been the new budding country he has heard rumors of in the Palace. "She's quite the beauty." He imagined all of those valuable resources as being his. The trade on the Silk Road already made him profoundly wealthy. _

_ It took him only a day to reach familiar lands. His men were tired and so was he. The people praised him as he rode by them in the city. Young women blushed when he met their eyes and men seethed with jealousy. _

_ He paid no interest to the people. _

_ Finally reaching the Palace, he jumped off his horse and some of his servants rushed to his side. He waved them off as they asked him about his journey with blatant curiosity. "I need to meet with the Emperor and Empress. I have found us another treasure." He smirked as their eyes glittered with greed. "Typical of them." He thought. _

_ The Palace is the equivalence of a European castle. It showed off the wealth and customs of their country. Although the Palace did have some European artifacts and sculptures, it primarily had Chinese furnishings. _

_ The Emperor was a man of wisdom but also greed. He enjoyed the comforts that only riches could acquire. That would explain why The Emperor was already making plans to take over the new country when he received the news from Wang Yao. _

* * *

The people in the village seemed to still be ruffled up by the travelers although it has been about a month or so since. I did not mind them asking me question after question about what happened between me and the Traveler. I blushed with embarrassment at all of their assumptions.

It is shameful for me to admit it, but my work on the fields has been weakened by my thoughts of _him. _I don't even know his name and yet I feel like I have given myself to him. This led to me being unemployed.

I walked into a busier section of the town. The smells of freshly cooked rice and a variety of meats made my mouth water. Sadly, I could not afford anything.

I looked at the people and noticed that many of them were pale skinned. _I must have walked into the rich section of town._ Their skin tone showed that they, of course, were the wealthy elite and never really had to go outside and do any _actual _work. I stifled a laugh as I took in their ridiculously funny looking hats. Their clothing _was _somewhat elegant, but nowhere close to the Traveler's attire.

As I walked by, I heard some commotion going on in front of me. There was a chariot-like cart that was carrying our beloved Queen.

They looked at me incredulously as the Queen of our small country got down from her seat greeted me.

"Chung! It has been far too long since you have last visited me!" The Queen smiled a radiate smile. Royalty seem to have this gene in them that makes them more attractive than the average wealthy person.

I smiled a sheepish smile as she hugged me tightly and invited me into her huge palace.

Upon arriving at her palace, I saw that it was grand and made even the tallest trees seem like little bushes compared to its height. It was a nice golden color all around and had some white lamps on the ground leading to the gates. I had the honor of opening the gate myself; and escorting the Queen herself into her own residence.

We were seated by her vast number of servants in a room filled with wood carvings, ancient scrolls and paintings. I have been in this room only once before, and that was because we had to discuss about ruling me – I mean, the country.

Her face showed no emotion but I could sense the uneasiness in her actions. It worried me. The last time something like this happened, we were attacked by a nearby group that wanted to take us over. Was the same going to happen again?

She looked at me with an intensity that I have not seen before. My hands started to get clammy while she waved a servant over and he handed her a scroll.

"Chung.. Is it true that a group of people from another place came to the outskirts of the city?" She must have meant the Traveler and his silver clad men. I nodded. I wondered what the issue was. I really hoped that what she was about to tell me was not what I thought she was going to say.

"There is this country names China that sits on top of our country on a map." She pulled out the scroll and it portrayed a poorly drawn map of Asia and circled this 'China' nation. It was quite huge. I looked at her while she took a deep breath.

She turned a shade lighter and I thought she resembled a ghost rather than a human being. She cleared her throat and whispered something that made my heart drop.

"They want to take us over."

I nearly spit out the tea that I was swallowing.

"What do you mean they want to take us over?" I yelled this question more than I actually asked it. She seemed beat up as her voice was barely audible.

"I got a message from the emperor explaining to us that they are going to take us over no matter the cost. If we rebel, he will just make our lives miserable. He said not to worry and to just comply."

I was shocked. The Traveler – why did he even visit me? Did he come here just to see if I was fit to take over?

**Author's Note: I do not know why there is no indenting on the paragraphs. I will look into it and see what the problem is. **


	3. Chapter 3

That night I could barely get any sleep. Thoughts kept racing through my head. I wondered what the future would bring. Will I still be the same nation I am today? Why exactly do they want to have me? What is it that they want from me?

Eventually, my thoughts trailed onto him. I had this strange feeling that like me, he was the personification of his country. He was this 'China.' It is funny how I had such feelings for someone I did not even know. Undoubtedly, the infatuation I had had for him now had turned into resentment.

_Wang Yao walked into his bedroom. The red lanterns gave his room an ominous feel. He was already tired from making plans on the invasion – to claim his new land. He walked over to his cushioned bed and stretched out on his back. _

_ For a second, he remembered the night he spent with her. For a moment, maybe his heart skipped a beat. He vigorously shook his head. "Don't be idiotic. Just clear your head. There are plenty of others I can have.. Right?" He furrowed his brow and turned to his side. _

_ "These feelings are not good to have towards a nation I am going to rule. It's quite a nuisance." _

I found it shameful that we did not tell our people about the news. If they had known.. what would have happened? I shook my head. The Queen was right. They would have only retaliated and done what the Emperor warned us not to do. We had not told them for their own sake.

When their silver clad men came back, they were not friendly like before. The people were put off guard. They came from the North and took the land we had which surrounded the Red River.

I was ill-prepared just as my people were. I watched them with empty eyes as they proclaimed my country, _me, _as their property. Scanning the expressions of my people was heartbreaking. They simply did not know what to do. They looked at me with confused, betrayed eyes and I had to look away. I had never allowed anyone to just take us over like this. I had always found a way to terminate them. This time.. I was confused. I did not have the will to fight, simply because this 'China' nation intrigued me so.

The day they had advanced on all of my land was the day I saw China again. I still did not know his name and I did not know how to communicate with him. He only looked at me with those sad eyes yet again, and walked away. Why did _this _man want me?

I was sleeping on that same day when I was rudely awakened by a rustling of beads from the entryway of my door. I yawned which made tears well up in my eyes and I groggily brushed them away. I had yet to fully open my eyes when I felt someone sit down on my mat next to me. My eyes shot open and I realized it was China. I blushed as I realized just how close his face was to my own. He was less than a feet away.

His expression was serious as if he was concentrating on my face. I arched my brow and he cleared his throat.

"You.. tomorrow.. learn my.. language." I nearly laughed at his broken Vietnamese but his message was much more humorous. Learning his language? And how exactly will I do that?

I chuckled and his expression just got even _more _serious. "You do.. what me say.. Or else." I stopped laughing and looked at him dead in the eye. His eyes were not the soft amber color I had seen the first time I met him. They were a dark brown that was near a black. I will _not _have this ponytail wearing man size me up.

I smiled a sinister smile and said, "Bring. It. On." Oh, I made sure to say it extra slow so he could understand. He glared at me and quickly got up. He glanced at me one last time before I heard the beads signal his departure.

The next day came rather quick, and with China's statement yesterday, it did not make me any happier. I stretched out and made my way to the bathroom. I took a bath and saw that there was an outfit laid out for me. It was a long flowing garment that matched the same one that I saw China wearing all the time. The huge sleeves were a light red and the cuffs were a dark purple. There was a blue dragon on the left side on my chest. Only after inspecting the garment did I realize this thing being here meant that China had snuck into my house _again. _

After trying for approximately 20 minutes to tie the ribbons correctly, I was finally ready to go see what it looked like outside. I walked out of my house and gasped. There were so many people I did not recognize. They were light skinned, had elegant narrower eyes, and wore garments similar but not as fancy, as my own. They also had these weird hats that I saw my own people trying to must be China's people.

Upon seeing me, they said some what I guess, were words of greeting. They looked at me weird when I did not respond and only looked at them with wide eyes. They murmured some words under their breath and walked away from me. When they had their backs to me, I stuck my tongue out at them.

It did not take long for me to find China. He was in the big town that I always visited. I walked up to him from behind and gawked at the empty lot that he was standing in front of.

"What are you doing?" He jumped at my question. It took great impulse to not laugh. "I build.. home." He looked at my garment and grinned. "You look good." I averted his gaze and said words of thanks. He continued to have that weird grin on his face so I wanted to change the subject. "Are you going to teach me your language or not?" He nodded slowly. So, I guess he understands Vietnamese but needs to work on his speech.

I followed him into the Queen's home. I was horrified when he said that this place was his temporary home. Did he and the Queen live together? The thought made me shiver. I glared at the back of his head. He better not had messed with my Queen.

He invited me into his (now) living room and offered me a seat and some tea. He poured a bit into a small little cup that was white and light blue. I sniffed the tea and swished it around in the cup. I looked at him take a small sip and tried to mimic him. I jerked back as I burnt my tongue. He chuckled.

"I teach you language." He put down his cup of tea and took out a bunch of white crisp sheets, two bottles on ink, and two brushes. "We start with 'hello'."

**Author's note: I just noticed that all of my paragraphs were like that, lol. Nevermind. o u o **


	4. Chapter 4

"I do not wish to learn your language." I looked at him as he silently walked out of the room. After a couple minutes, he came back with a woman that looked ever so beautiful. She had the same porcelain skin tone as China, long black hair that was silky smooth. She wore a long sleeved dress similar to my own but it was a pure white color.

"Who is she?" I narrowed my eyes at China. I did not trust this man.

"I will be your tutor from now on. I have heard from His Highness that you have been quite troublesome. Her vietnamese was actually comprehensible. She sat down across from me and I watched China as he walked out of the room for the final time.

"Since you have already learnt the basic greetings and such, I will now teach you the alphabet. We also need to work on your pronunciation." She took the brush and dipped it slowly into the black ink. She began to make delicate strokes with her hand.

I sighed heavily and she just continued to write characters and pronounce them aloud. I was so confused. These lines did not make sense. How could she make the lines so perfect? I furrowed my brow and she looked up at me, finally.

She sat up straight and began to review the greetings with me. I struggled to answer her questions and reply to her statements. She silently shook her head in a disapproving manner.

She called out in Chinese to a servant outside the room. "After our lunch break, you will stay here with me until you improve. This is atrocious."

It was pitch black outside by the time that taxing woman let me go. I started to make way to the main door of the palace until I felt a tight grip on my left arm. I was too strained to fight back when the person spun me around. To my disbelief, it was China. His posture and weary eyes told me that he was not feeling up to my defiance. "You stay here now. I'll show you way to room." His grip on me tightened as we walked up the stairs. It seemed that his vietnamese had been more polished than before.

My room was the first one in the hallway to the right. He smiled at me and opened the door. I had to hold in a squeal. My new room was humongous. It had to have been three to four times the size of my old hut. He let go of me as I laid down on my new cushioned mat. I undressed to my undergarments as I could only sleep that way.

I was about to sleep as I felt someone cuddle up next to me. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw China facing me and staring at me. "W-what you are doing?!" I whispered in an urgent tone. Just when I find a good reason to hate him, he always does something to make my heart race.

"I just wanted to sleep with you. It is fun." His voice seemed so smooth, as if he had spent a lot of time orchestrating these two statements. I blushed and looked away from him. I forcefully closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Just as I as slipping into the dream land, I felt his arms wrap around me in a warm embrace.

I woke up and saw the curtains in my room were drawn back to reveal a bright, sunny day. I had not noticed this last night, but oh well. I looked outside the window and I could see the elite walking by the palace, holding little umbrellas that had vibrant flowers painted on them. They looked at the palace with awe.

It was a pleasure to wake up without any back problems. I remembered the events of last night and saw China was still peacefully asleep. My heart wanted me to just hold him and be next to him. My mind told me to stop acting like a dramatic teenager. I just stared at him in silence.

A soft knocking came from the door and a female servant popped her head into the room. I jumped when she started screaming and calling out. She ran away and China woke up with a confused look on his face. My face flushed as I realized I was half naked and apparently, China was, too.

The Emperor had scolded China harshly. I had it even worse. He told me that I was just property, that I should not be so close to His Highness. I held back tears as he continually called me derogatory words in my own language. China started to say something to the Emperor in Chinese. He looked stunned as China began to yell back at him. After he was finished, he grabbed my hand and led me out of the Emperor's chamber.

"Xie xie." My Chinese was still heavily accented but I wanted to show my progress to him. He turned to me and smiled. "You have to study harder." He snickered and I playfully hit him. "I learn your language, you learn Chinese." I nodded my head. "Let us go eat." My stomach growled in agreement and we laughed.

We went to a place to get what they called _bao_, which were this round ball made of dough with egg and pork inside. I loved the taste very much and I ate three of them at one sitting. (Later, I would take this food and make my own Vietnamese equivalent: banh bao.)

China led us through the city and showed me the various places. I had so much fun with him. I do not recall a time when I had felt such peace and joy. I saw many cute animals in which I wanted to take home to the palace, but I sadly was not allowed to. China let me pet them, though.

The day came to an end but I felt like my experience with this man was far from over. I looked at him as he watched the sun set. _I love you. _


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the sound of muffled talking. Stretching, I peered out of the window and discovered that it was still twilight. I slowly got out of my new bed, into the hallway and made my way to the direction of the voices.

The sound was coming from China's room. I stared at his bedroom door trying to muster the courage to open it. Would he think of me as nosy? Would he become enraged? I decided to press my ear against the door to resolve the issue of my guilt.

"Why do you become so close to this country?" The voice was rushed and infuriated. It sounded much like the Emperor.

"My reason is mine and mine alone. I will not share it with you." It was China. My improvement in Chinese allowed me to comprehend their conversation.

"How dare you say something so pompous as that? I am your ruler!" I then heard someone sigh heavily. I also wondered why he would say something so cryptic. I heard more shuffling.

"I know that you are not pleased with how I am so close to her, the one with many names, but I have my own reason." I had many names? I never knew I was so popular to other countries...

I walked away, uneasy upon hearing their conversation. What reason does he have for being with me? With every step I took, more questions formed in my head. I tried to rationalize and believe in him but then one question stuck out of the rest: Am I actually of importance to him?

I slowly closed the door behind me and slid to the ground. What was wrong with me? Why am I letting this get to me so easily? I felt a void opening in my heart as my mind filled with hopeless thoughts...

"Lien."

"Lien.."

"Wake up!"

My eyelids fluttered open and I was greeted by a crouching, perfectly groomed China.

"We have to get you studying today." He smiled at me and held onto my arm and back as I struggled to stand. I blushed and turned away from him.

"First, you should shower. I will be waiting downstairs." He walked out of my room and shut the door gingerly. What a strange man.

I took a bath and put my hair into a ponytail with the hair thing China had given me so long ago. I chose to wear a green short sleeved dress and green slippers. As I admired myself in the mirror, I stared at my brown eyes. They seemed clouded...

"Today you will be learning about my culture thus far." I arched my brow. Why would I need to learn this? What purpose does this serve?

"Hopefully you will enjoy these studies and just call me if you need anything." Then China left me with some other woman that looked almost the same as the other woman that taught me Chinese. I narrowed my eyes at her and she smiled warmly at me.

"Please take your notes only in Chinese. Quizzes and tests will be given periodically to ensure that you understand what we discuss during our study sessions. Our sessions will begin at 10 every morning and end at 3 every afternoon." I readied my brush and positioned my piece of paper.

"Let us begin with how people should look and dress." She looked me up and down, sighing.

"Try not to go outside too often. If you do go outside, then you should hold an umbrella to shield the sun. A person with the utmost elegance should be fair-skinned and have long, black hair." I looked at my own slightly tanned skin and wrote this down with annoyance.

"Always stand up and sit with a straight back. Never slouch, for that shows boredom and disrespect." She flashed a look at my curved back and I straightened myself quickly. This is going to be a pain.

When the sun was high in the sky, I was finally freed from learning. I did not see a purpose for it at all.

I walked to my room and stared out of the window. My mind was filled with the new knowledge I had wrote on several papers. The woman, known as Ms. Qing, told me that there would be a quiz tomorrow.

As I got bored from the uneventfulness of the subjects in my plane of view, I saw a figure that seemed oddly _familiar. _He was taller than average and walked with elegance that many women did not even have. Seeing him made me stifle my intake of air and my eyes were glued on him. He sped up to a girl in pink. She had a pale-white flower in her hair which was black, long and flowing. Her skin was pale and her gait was that of high status. My heart numbed and I averted my eyes as their lips met.

**Author's note: I know that the ending may not be historically accurate, but I wanted something to change the story a tad. I hope you guys understand! :)**


End file.
